backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 15
Episode summary The following takes place between 14:00 until 15:00 in the midnight Donna and Melanie were safe. The virus didn’t caused anything worse. Melanie and Donna were at the center, where people were still running away. Hurley and Desmond were riding in the car. I hope Ben is safe said Desmond. I’m sure he is said Hurley. Hurley was phone was going. With Hurley. Desmond, can you leave the car for a few minutes said Hurley. Why? asked Desmond. Just do it, OK said Hurley. Walt was in his compound and heard about the confirmed source of the death of his daughter. Walt’s boss was calling. Walt, it’s time to dissappear. We lost today to many people: Miles, Kate, Sawyer, George and another workers for me said Walt’s boss. Boss…said Walt. Yes, I’m listening said Walt’s boss. You Mr…said Walt. Don’t say my name said Walt’s boss. We have to capture Ben on time said Walt. He is very much worth said Walt. Now Ben is on the other side, he can be dangerous and dissappearing forever said Walt’s boss. You’re going to Ben, kill Valerie Mills, and bring Ben as far away as possible. You’re going on a boat before 12:00 in the night on a boat, captured by my men. One man named Blake Russell will be waiting for you said Walt’s boss. But how will I be captured at the exchange point? asked Walt. Somebody is working for me, will help you wit hit said Walt’s boss. Who? asked Walt. 14:17 Desmond looked at Hurley in his car. What is he planning to do? thought Desmond. Hurley came to Desmond. Ben is safe said Hurley. That’s cool said Desmond. Police cars find him and he is now safe said Hurley. Melanie stopped at a police car. My name is Melanie and this is Donna. Walt Lloyd is behind the events said Melanie. How do you mean? asked the police officer. He’s been missed all day said Melanie. How do you know this? asked the officer. Donna and I were part of this conspiracy said Melanie. Donna and Melanie were arrested. 14:20 Melanie and Donna were in the police car. Are you both still involved in this conspiracy? asked the officer. No, but I’m working secretly undercover said Melanie. Maybe you can help us to bring Walt down. Let’s go to the FBI said the officer. 14:25 Walt was looking with a scared face. Where are Melanie and Donna? asked Walt. They dissappeared said a worker for Walt. How do you know? asked Walt. John’s dead body has been found. Some people who saw his dead body, thought that he was sleeping. He was thrown over the roof, which killed him. It’s either Donna who killed him, or he was taking suicide said the man. OK, let me know everything about them said Walt. 14:30 Ben looked at Valerie. You can’t kill me, can you? asked Ben. No, I can’t said Valerie. Ben used his legs and Valerie felt on the ground, while Ben was using his legs to kill her. Stop Ben. I will gave you the location to Walt said Valerie. His compund is at the Millhouse 3 said Valerie. Ben was making Valerie free. I’m sorry Ben said Valerie. For are you working for? asked Ben. I can’t tell said Valerie. I’m not going to kill you, but you’re bringing me to Walt. Say you’re trying to find Hurley and Desmond said Ben. Let’s go said Ben. 14:35 Walt was looking at the computer. Where is Valerie? asked Walt. She’s going back to here said the man. James and John, go to the gate, maybe Valerie has Ben with said Walt. 14:37 Melanie and Donna were at the FBI office. Here’s a computer. You can work here on it, and find Walt Lloyd said the police officer. I’m going to watch if you’re going away said the man. Walt was using his phone. Hey Carl? Have you find Melanie and Donna? asked Walt. I found them and I see them right here said Carl. Take the FBI office hostage, and let’s kill everyone inside. I will send my men the next hour said Walt. 14:45 Desmond looked at Hurley as he was driving away. Desmond called Hurley. Hurley, is something wrong? Hello? asked Desmond. Valerie was at the gate. Can I get in? asked Valerie. Sure, said James. Valerie was inside the compound. Drive further in the woods where Walt is said Ben. Valerie stopped at the woods. I’m sorry Valerie, but you can’t cover this said Ben. Ben broke the neck from Valerie, killing her. 14:50 Ben was walking in the compound and saw Walt, while he was hiding himself. Ben called Hurley. Hurley, are you and Desmond alright? asked Ben. Desmond is gone. I’m trying to find you said Hurley. I see Walt for the first time since a few hours. He’s using a computer. I’m going to infiltrate said Ben. You got my back said Hurley. Ben saw a gang member and was shooting him dead. Walt saw this and was running away. Walt’s people were also running away. SOS! SOS! Ben is trying to kill us. He’s not one of us. Go away said Walt. 14:59 Ben was looking at the computer, Walt was far away from the compound. Walt was calling. Hurley, Valerie is dead said Walt. Dude, are you kidding me? asked Hurley. No, but can you pick me up. Ben can’t see you said Walt. Go to the midway on the right of the compound. There is an electrician company there. If we break all the electricity, I can dissappear said Walt. I will help you dude said Hurley. 15:00 Trivia Main cast *Walt *Hurley *Ben Category:Stories